Dos saiyajin contra una chancla
by Son Michel
Summary: Gohan y Pan, planean una broma para Videl en el día de los inocentes. Pero jamas imaginaron a quien iban a conocer.


_Descarto de responsabilidad: Dragon ball y sus personajes, pertenecer en su totalidad a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro y solo para disfrute y diversión de la autora y posibles lectores._

_Este fic es para el desafío al estilo de tu país de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español._

Hola querido lector o lectora; sin duda a pasado tiempo desde que no andaba por aquí, pero el trabajo y la escuela no me da para más. Aun así espero poder retomar este mundo tan bello de los fanfics y regreso con un fanfic muy especial que como ya lo leyeron, nació gracias a la gran página de facebook de Gohan y Videl.

Esta vez, opte por un fanfic "cómico" en lugar de uno romántico. Cosa que jamas eh escrito en mi vida, pero espero haberlo logrado jaja. La intensión es lo que cuenta xD

Sin más demora, ¡Qué lo disfruten!

* * *

Tras colocarse su bata de baño; Videl comenzó a secar su largo cabello azabache mientras conservaba una radiante sonrisa en los labios que la acompañaba desde hace un par de horas.

Y es que, sin duda, había sido una larga y cansada semana para todos.

No hubo un solo día en que Gohan pudiera irse a la cama a una hora decente. Tan dedicado a su trabajo, tan apasionado a los estudios tan responsable, tan él ... su oficina termino siendo su dormitorio.

Pan tampoco corrió con mucha suerte. Una ajetreada vida estudiantil llena de exámenes, tarea y más tarea. Aveces la preparatoria puede ser tan caótica

Y claro que ella también estaba agotada; su profesión como oficial de policía era admirable y la llenaba de júbilo. Pero los años no pasan en vano.

Por fortuna, al fin era viernes.

Ni Gohan ni ella debían trabajar, Pan no tenía que preocuparse por la escuela. Tenían un fin de semana prometedor por delante. Tal vez ver una película juntos antes de dormir, un juego de mesa, o solo sentarse a charlar tomando una taza de chocolate caliente.

¡Nada puede arruinar su tranquilidad ahora!

O eso pensó hasta que, al pasar frente a la habitación de su hija, la escucho hablando con su padre.

-Por más que trato de analizarlo; sigo sin entender que estabas pensando Pan. -A pesar de estar susurrando Gohan delato su seriedad y enojo.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto papa ... - Videl reconoció la voz temblorosa de su hija, luego de su silencio y algunos jadeos. Estaba llorando.

\- ¿Has pensado en la seriedad de esto al menos? aún no terminas la preparatoria, ¿Crees que esto es un juego?

\- Si lo se; sé que no es ningún juego, pero ...

\- Te tuvimos confianza Pan, eres una chica madura y responsable. ¿Cómo fue que ...? - Gohan suspiro para apaciguar la voz que comenzó a subir de tono. - ¿Ha pensado en cómo se lo diremos a tu madre?

\- ¿Decirme que? - Padre e hija se sobresaltaron cuando la pelinegra entro de golpe a la habitación. Su notoria seriedad hizo temblar a la adolescente que se hallaba sentada en su cama.

Al mirar a su padre, este dejo claro que no pensaba mentir por ella. Debía asumir la consecuencia de sus actos y le debía la verdad a su madre.

\- ¿Qué sucedió Pan? - Limpiando su rostro, tragando el nudo en su garganta; la chica miro de frente a su progenitora

-Tengo algo importante que contarte a mamá.

-Bien, te escucho. - Gohan se recargo junto a la puerta, atento a la reacción de su esposa.

\- ¿Recuerdas la fiesta al que tú y papá me dejaron ir hace 1 mes?- Pan decidió ser directa y franca.

-Si, a la cual, me dijiste que ibas a ir con Bra. - Dándole vueltas a la situación, Videl no lograba imaginar que era lo que su hija trataba de contarle. Intrigada y seria, continúo escuchando a su primogénita en silencio.

-Si así fue; fui con ella ... pero en la fiesta, había bebidas y creí ... creí que podría tomar un poco sin tener problemas ...

-Pan, te dejamos ir a esa fiesta para que pudieses salir y divertirte con tus amigas, pero tú nos diste tu palabra al decirnos que no tomarías nada. - Videl, molesta, recordó la tarde en la que Pan les suplico el permiso para poder salir y quedarse a dormir con Bra en Corporación Capsula, a cambio de no tocar absolutamente nada de alcohol. Conocimiento a los jóvenes y saiyajin o no; no quería que su hija se expusiera a los riesgos que ese vicio podría ocasionar.

-Lo sé y lo lamento. No pensé bien las cosas. Fui una tonta ... - Pan fue incapaz de continuar mirando a su madre y con la decepción que noto en su mirada color zafiro, jugueteo nervioso con su almohada. Gohan cruzo los brazos, nervioso.

-Rompiste tu promesa. - Creyendo erróneamente que la situación había terminado, la mujer relajo los hombros pensando en el castigo adecuado para su hija. - No creo que esa sea forma de responder a la confianza que tu padre y yo te dimos ...

-Hay algo más. - Al interrumpirla, el entrecejo de Videl se frunció de nuevo.- En la fiesta había un compañero del salón, así que él y yo comenzamos a charlar, me invito bailar ... y ... tomamos y ...

La voz de la adolescente se fue quebrantando al hablar. Ahora además de molesta, Videl estaba muy, muy preocupada por el rumbo que estaba teniendo la charla.

\- ¿Y? - Fue todo. Pan oculto su rostro con sus manos, mientras lloraba ruidosamente.

\- ¡Perdóname mamá, yo no quería que esto pasara!

\- ¡Pan Son Satán, dime de una vez que ...! -Con el corazón a mil por hora, Videl levanto la voz, al ver a su hija así. Jamas la había visto en ese nivel de desesperación.

\- ¡Estoy embarazada!

El eco retumbo en la casa entera, seguido de un silencio total incluso en el exterior. Solo roto por un tenue y constante sollozo femenino.

Petrificada, abrumada, muda ... Videl analizo lo que llego a sus oídos, ¿No escucho mal? ... ¿Embarazada? ...

Al no tener respuesta. Pan miro entre sus dedos el rostro sorprendido de su madre. Detrás de ella, su padre se cubrió la boca con fuerza.

\- ¿Que ... que dijiste? - Necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo para verificar que su cerebro había procesado bien lo que oyó.

-Estoy embarazada. -Videl lentamente volvió a su seriedad y miro boquiabierta a su primogénita.

\- ¿Esto es una broma acaso? ...

\- Jamas jugaría con eso ...

\- ¿Embarazada? ... ¿¡Embarazada?! ¿¡Cómo es posible que hallas sido tan irresponsable, Pan!?. - Grito Videl y con una vena palpitando en el frente.

-Fue un accidente, yo no estaba consciente de lo que pasaba ...

\- ¿Y eso te parece una excusa? Cuando no deberías haber tomado en primer lugar.

Pan enterró el rostro contra su almohada con fuerza, mientras Gohan apretó sus labios, lejos de la mirada de la ojiazul.

\- ¡Tienes 17 años hija, no estas listas para hacerte cargo de un bebé! ¿Pensaste al menos en todo lo que esto significa, en el giro tan drástico que tu vida tendrá ahora? La ilusión que te daba pensar en tu graduación, en la universidad que habías elegido, la casa propia que tanto quieres tener, ¿Así de fácil olvidaste todo eso y los demás planes que ya tenías en mente? - Videl, abrumada aun y con un intenso dolor de cabeza, tomo asiento frente a su primogénita, atenta al movimiento de sus hombros a causa del llanto.

Esto no podía ser cierto, no es posible que su hija haya sido tan ... tan ... Cuando ella siempre le había hablado sobre el tema, en cuanto comenzó su adolescencia ¡Y claro que en la escuela también había tocado el tema! No había escusa alguna.

De nuevo el silencio se instaló en la habitación; recordando breve mente a su esposo, giro a verle, pero sus dedos y su mano cubrían por completo su cara. Videl no podía imaginar todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza ahora.

Furia, decepción, arrepentimiento; tal vez de haber tenido firmeza en la negativa tal vez… pero él no hubiera no existe , solo esta el presente.

-Tu padre y yo siempre hemos hecho todo lo posible para estar al pendiente de ti, para darte todo lo que necesita ... -Inhalando y exhalando mientras sobaba su frente, Videl comenzó a luchar contra el mareo que todo esto estaba estaba causando. Un detalle importante la golpeo como un relámpago. - No es posible Pan ... no lo es. ¿Y ya hablaste con ese muchacho?

-Si, esta tarde lo hice. Pero me dijo que él ni siquiera se acuerda de nada y ... - Videl paso de la desilusión y la frustración a una furia que opaca ala de cualquier saiyajin. - ... que no cree que sea tuyo.

\- ¡¿Que?! ¿Ese imbécil piensa que puede evadir su responsabilidad así de fácil? .- Levantándose de golpe y pesar de estar en bata de baño, mostró una agresión que podría hacer retroceder a cualquier ser, galáctico o humano.- Pan, estamos muy, muy desilusionados de ti. No esperaba que fueras capaz de cometer este descuido tan grande.

El cuerpo de Pan comenzó a sacudirse cada vez más.

-Esto no era lo que queríamos para ti; ahora vas a tener una responsabilidad muy grande. Además de que vas a terminar tus estudios, tendrás que aprender a ser una buena madre para ese bebé.

Gohan dejo caer su cabeza mientras se apoyaba sobre su rodilla con su mano izquierda. Probablemente sus mejillas ya tenían alguna que otra marca, al apretarlas con sus uñas con tanta fuerza.

-Nosotros nunca te daremos la espalda hija, haremos todo lo posible para que tú y el bebé tengan lo que necesiten. Pero en esta situación, tú no eres la única culpable; ese bebé tiene tanto una madre como un padre. Así que, iré a vestirme e iremos a los tres ahora mismo a hablar con ese mocoso y sus padres. ¡Por supuesto que se hará responsable y si no, lo voy a ...!

\- ¡Tú te ha reído antes que yo papá! - Pan golpea sus rodillas con su almohada, señalando con reproche a su padre. Videl noto que todos los jadeos y las sacudidas anteriores, ¡Eran por estar riéndose a carcajadas!

Al mirar a Gohan, lo encontró a nada de caerse al suelo, muerto de risa.

\- ... No pude evitarlo. - Dijo el pelinegro con mucho esfuerzo, tratando de respirar y sujetando su estómago.

Videl no podría estar más confundido.

\- ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?

\- ¡Día de los inocentes! - Padre e hija lograron detener su histérica risa para gritar juntos y después continuar mofándose de la cara de Videl y su reacción. ¡Jamas pensaron que verían tantas venas inflamadas en su rostro.

Por su parte, la ojiazul no dio crédito a lo que acababa de pasar. Solo permaneció sentada, boquiabierta escuchando las risas de su esposo e hija. Esta última se le abalanzo abrazándola por la cintura.

\- ¡Jamas haría algo así mamá! No tendría un bebe a esta edad; todo a su tiempo. Además, sigo fiel a mi objetivo; graduarme y hacer que los dos se sientan orgullosos de mí. - Roja cual tomate, la pelinegra miro a su padre retorciéndose en la pared y dándose la vuelta, ocultando su rostro contra un rincón ¡Esta broma había sido épica! Vaya que se sorprendió a sí misma con su increíble actuación - ¡Aun no puedo creer que te lo ...!

Pero interrumpiéndola, un movimiento brusco de su madre, le hizo voltear la vista; demasiado tarde

Golpe tras golpe, algo plástico y húmedo comenzó a chocar contra su cabeza, sus manos cuando intento cubrirse y uno que otro término en sus piernas y glúteos.

\- ¡Vayan a hacerle sus bromitas a alguien más! - Estrujando con furia su chancla, una y otra vez continúo llevándola contra su hija. Videl presumía con orgullo jamas llegar a una reprimenda física; ¡Pero esto lo meritaba! ¡Por kami, casi le da un ataque cardíaco y peor aún, su esposo había sido cómplice de todo!

... espera ...

¡Su esposo!

\- ¡Ah, pedazo de ...! - arremetiendo ahora contra su esposo buscando golpear su rostro, pero termino siendo interceptada por sus brazos mientras el pelinegro intentaba cubrirse. Pan miro con los ojos muy abiertos al pobre de su padre siendo víctima de la lluvia de golpes. - ¡De tal padre tan hija!

Al ver a su hija que comenzó a reírse de nuevo, sin titubear le arrojo el proyectil, logrando darle de lleno en el frente. Asustado y en shock, Gohan fue la siguiente victima cuando su esposa saltó y se quitó su chancla restante y se la arrojo en la espalda.

\- ¡Los dos van a quedarse sin cenar, Gohan vas a dormir en el jardín y Pan, estas castigada! - Golpeando el piso con sus pies descalzos, Videl salio de la habitación refunfuñado y con una que otra grosería en la mente. Necesitaba algo de la nevera para quitarse la amargura de la boca. - ¡Vaya manera de arruinarme la noche!

Los dos saiyajin se quedarán estupefactos mirando la puerta de la habitación, aun sin creer lo que sucedió. ¿Cómo iban a adivinar que Videl terminaría golpeando con sus chanclas para baño? Esperaban regaños, gritos y el castigo. Vaya faceta tan peculiar desconocían de la mujer de la casa.

¡Esto había sido mejor de lo que habían imaginado cuando lo planearon!

Ambos pelinegros lucharon contra sus ganas de reír de nuevo y chocaron sus palmas con complicidad.

\- ¡Si no quieren que vuelvan a subir, más les vale que se callen y me traigan mis chanclas ahora!

* * *

_Sigo __riéndome _ _al imaginar a Videl como toda una madre mexicana, usando la conocida chancla como arma jajaja_

_ No estoy muy seguro si en otros países también vamos a pasar eso pero al menos aquí, todos nos hemos enfrentado a eso al menos una vez en la vida xD _

_Quede muy complacida con lo que escribí y espero haberlos entretenido y al menos haberlos echo reír un poco. Doy las gracias a los administradores de la página de Facebook "Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español" por haber organizado este reto tan divertido y prometo que pronto me verán por aquí publicando de nuevo._

_Sin mas que decir, me despido, cualquier crítica, sugerencia o comentario será bien recibido por su servidora. Gracias por haber tomado el tiempo para leer este fanfic._

_! Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
